Vehicles oftentimes include functions in which at least some motive functions of a vehicle are autonomously controlled by the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained. Some vehicles include adaptive cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained while also maintaining a predetermined following distance from other vehicles ahead. Further, some vehicles include park-assist features in which the vehicle autonomously controls motive functions of the vehicle to park the vehicle into a parking spot.